teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent
" I'm not your usual Alpha, I'm intelligent for one and powerful the best traits in a true leader " -Vincent to a Dark Druid Vincent is a native of Southern Californa, but his family descends from New York being members of the mob his grandfather being the Godfather a notorious man throughout the city. Vincent hated the crime life and sought out a educational life. On a happy day he was beaten to near death and was turned into a werewolf by Deucalion who showed pity for him. Unknown to Deucalion he had bitten a powerful werewolf who would go on to become a issue. History Vincent " Carlos " Mancini-Argent was born on Feburary, 28, the year is unknown but was born to a father who was apart of the Mafia and a mother who worked as a Clerk at a store, Vincent was raised regulary up until age 12 when he became a crazed with making himself smarter. His father also became a highly abusive man taking pleasure in hitting his wife and showing his son pictures of the men he killed, Vincent was a prodigy among the children learning quickly, During his years as a child, Vincent participated in many activities as a child mostly baseball showing good skills in it. By age 15 Vincent already decided his college and was also being forced into family buisness, One fatal night most of his Uncle's were drunk along with his dad and they were preparing to kill a man who had gold eyes and fangs along with claws. His father told him to kill the man and handed his son a gun, Vincent dropped the gun and his father quickly smashed the bottle on the head of Vincent and Vincent's family began to beat him and beat him until he was nearly dead, He cried and cried all night for somebody to help a young man came over and leaned over him saying , " Wait here alright by the way my name's Marco....DEUCALION OVER HERE QUICK!!!! " , A older man in his late young 30s possible stood above him and Vincent could described it all, His skin takes on the texture and color of stone while his brow ridge thickens, expands and merges with his cheekbones to form a mask-like structure of bone. His ears, fangs and hair grow and his voice deepend. Another obvious trait was his red eyes, Vincent wimpered and lay bleeding out while Deucalion dived at his side and bit him. Vincent gasped and fell asleep he woke up in a abandoned warehouse, He got up and left. That same night was the full moon and he found his way to the mafia's compound and tore all of them apart leaving a mess. It was revealed that Vincent was a Argent and his Dad had been a hunter, Vincent left New York and went to Southern Californa where he joined another pack he was a Omega little did they know that Vincent was powerful and needed to be a Alpha in order to unlock this power. After killing the Alphas girlfriend he lured the Alpha into a wolfsbane trap and the Alpha was deeply injured along with his Betas who were fighting Vincent, 5 against 1 and Vincent was holding his own nearly dying in the process due to the wolfsbane smoke, He had the Betas weakened and climbed over to the Alpha and killed him. Vincent learned that his wolf form was a actual wolf and his first transformation his eyes blazed the most beautiful red on the whole planet, That day he was attacked by a creature who talked him into nearly killing a bunch of innocent teens. Vincent will appear in The Night Series and is looking to add to his pack. Appearance Vincent is described as handsome with Black hair and a smile that can seduce any girl, Fair colored skin and black eyes that show only hatred and despair. His hair is combed over and he is clean shave, with only a hint of stubble but barely seen. He is seen as tall and well-built with hands as soft as a baby's. He is seen wear expensive formal clothing though it all tends to go to waste when he transforms and he rips through it all. Partial Wolf Form Unlike most werewolves, Vincent's transformed state has more demonic traits than wolf ones similiar to Deucalion's. His skin turns dark blue/grey and his facial structure changes making him look more demonic and unlike other wolves, Vincent has no visible hair growth. His strength is so great that he can easily best Nick, a Powerful Alpha himself, and Cora Hale, in his beta state, without suffering damage. Full Wolf Form Vincent turns into a timber wolf with red eyes. Personality Vincent is aggressive, violent, brutal, also a sociopath, vengeful, intelligent, sarcastic, witty, talks a lot possibly to explain himself, he always has a backup plan for everything, does not like being caught by surprise. Powers and Abilities Vincent possesses abilities far greater than that of 3 alphas, so great that he was able to command a pack of exceptionally strong alphas with both fear and respect until they decided to turn on him. His strength is so great that he can easily best Nick, A powerful Alpha himself, and Cora Hale, in her beta state, without suffering damage. *'Heightened Senses': Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. *'Accelerated Healing': Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. *'Enhanced Agility': Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. *'Enhanced Strength': Werewolves are much stronger than humans. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. *'Worm Moon-' Major Weakness Wolfsbane :The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. Mountain Ash :When used properly, Moutain ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from “causing trouble”. Lunar Eclipse Werewolves are powerless during a total lunar eclipse. Minor Weakness :Werewolves are powerless during a total lunar eclipse : *Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. This can be controlled through force of will. *Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. *Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injuries, This may not apply to Alphas. *The steady application of low amperage electricity will keep werewolves weak and in human form.